TNT
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Okay so the story is about after the gang graduates and Its a Zammie but they wont really happen to further chappies! So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**New story... and you will see why its called TNT... any** guesses?

Zachs pov

"Today i am going to announce our new Cove ops teacher. Now you may have heard of the chemelion and just say hello." I looked at the door right as it was being opened. In walked Cammie. She got waaay hotter! She walked right up to Joe and hugged him. "Dont scare them too much." She just laughed.

"no promises joe." cammie walked up to the mic. ." hello boys." she was met by a whole bunch of noise, she smiled. " my name is ms. Cameron Morgan. And yeah I know that you guys think that I'm going to be the only girl here." she looked at joe. "but I won't be. I have brought along three other girls with me." the grand halls doors open abruptly and in walked bex Baxter, macey mchenery, and Liz sutton. Joe looked furious. "these three lady's and I went to school together, we know more then any of you will ever know. So have fun trying to pull anything." cammie walked over to the girls and they hugged. I didn't even notice the rest of joes speech.

After dinner I went to the garden outside. It has so many flowers and a huge pond that reflects the sky. I usually am the only one out here but tonight I saw some one sitting on the bench by the pond.

"hi Zach." her voice startled me. I looked more closely at her, she got even more stunning.

" hi cammie. What are you doing out here." she smiled at me then patted the seat next to her. I sat down but I kept my distance. She laughed softly.

"I came out here to think. Today was a big surprise for me also. I didnt know you taught here." I nodded.

"I'm just a sub. I have a office and I help around the school. I don't really teach, but most of the younger kids look up to me. I mentor some of the kids who the circle want. But I guess you made my job a whole lot easier." I tried to joke but its a touchy subject for the both of us. Cammie defeated the circle a couple of months ago.

"did you love your mother at all?" her question brought me back to reAlity.

"No. I use to but that was before I knew what she really did for a living. Why did you ask that?" she shruggs her shoulders and looks up at the sky.

"because I shot her right through the heart then I blew up the last headquarters. I killed your mother and I stopped the circle. But I didn't have a team like how the CIA puts it. I went on a solo mission and I completed the mission but then I got kidnapped by the circle and I took them down. Now enough about my boring life what happened to you Zach after the exchange?" I just looked at her only to find out that she was looking at me.

"I did something stupid after the exchange cam." she turned towards me and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"oh and what would that be?" I stood up and pulled her to stand next to me. "I never kept contact with you. And when I started working here I saw pictures of you and your mom on joes desk, it killed me not to be with you. Then me hearing about you defeating the circle all I wanted to do was this." I pulled her close to me and I grabbed her face. I kissed her and it was so passionate. I slowly pulled away from her.

Cammies pov

After the kiss I froze up. I mean it was nice I'm not complaining about that. It's just that after the exchange I tried contacting him but all joe said was that he refused to contact me back. I was heartbroken and I didn't talk to anyone not even my mother. That year I was a wreck. I looked at Zach. He was watching me intensely.

"what's wrong?" I tried speaking but nothing came out. "tell me cam." I shook my head. I turned away from him and started walking towards the main gates. "cammie!" Zach tried stopping me but I broke out to a sprint. I realized that I was a faster runner than Zach.

" open the gate" I flashed my badge and they quickly opened it enough for me. " do not let mr. Goode out of the gates right now" they saluted me while saying yes mam.

Blackthorne is right on the outskirts of a small Maine city. I just need to clear my mind. If I give in to Zach then I could possibly get hurt. I mean I like Zach but do I like him enough to risk myself getting hurt.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone tackling me to the ground. I looked and saw that it was just a civilian guy trying to mug me. I pushed him off of me and I stood up. I glared at him.

" do you know who I am?" he quickly shook his head looking scared. "im a CIA agent and I could arrest you right now. So I suggest you go back to where you came from because I am severely pissed off." he ran off back to his little group of friends. I started walking that way because there is a twenty four hour cafe. As I was walking by I glared at the guy but all his friends just laughed. They started to walk towards me so I stopped and looked at them.

"what's a pretty little girl doin out here by her self?" I just rolled up the sleeves of my boyfriend flannel shirt. I shrugged.

" what's a creep like you doin tryin to pick up girls waay out of your league?" He nodded his head still walking closer to me. "if you value you life right now, you might want to turn and walk away. K? K." he didn't stop walking and tried to grab me but I grabbed his wrist and I flipped him over my shoulder. One of his friends tried punching me but I grabbed his hand and squeezed. His face was contorted. I dropped his hand then punched him in the face. He dropped down unconscious so I turned to his friends. They look scared. At first I thought that it was because of me. Until I turned around to see grant Jonas , nick and of coarse Zach.

"cammie are you okay?" I nod, then I look at the group of guys again to only see them running away.

"why did you run away from me cam?" I looked up at Zach, I had to tell him the truth. But all of a sudden I was hit with a wave of nausea and I just ran to the cafe and to the ladies room.

I spent twenty minutes in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes I heard someone come in to the bathroom.

Time skip

I woke up in a bed. In a unfamiliar room. I don't know where I am. But the thing that I am worried about is, Why does my mouth taste gross? I slowly got up and looked around. Itwas definitely a boys room. There was a half eaten pizza in a box on the coffee table and a whole bunch of gaming systems and controllers and games all by this huge plasma tv. I looked by the window and saw photos. I walked over to them and I gasped. In all ten of the pictures there was one person in common. Zach. There were three photos of just me and him. One when me and him were dancing at the ball at Gallagher. He was looking at me and I was laughing. The second one was of when he dipped me in front of the whole school and kissed me. The third one was on our first day at the CIA. The picture was cut so it looked like we took the picture together.

**Not very good... but it has potential right? Review? please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone tackling me to the ground. I looked and saw that it was just a civilian guy trying to mug me. I pushed him off of me and I stood up. I glared at him._

"_Do you know who I am?" he quickly shook his head looking scared. "Im a CIA agent and I could arrest you right now. So I suggest you go back to where you came from because I am severely pissed off." he ran off back to his little group of friends. I started walking that way because there is a twenty four hour cafe. As I was walking by I glared at the guy but all his friends just laughed. They started to walk towards me so I stopped and looked at them._

_"What's a pretty little girl doin out here by herself?" I just rolled up the sleeves of my boyfriend flannel shirt. I shrugged._

"_what's a creep like you doin tryin to pick up girls waay out of your league?" He nodded his head still walking closer to me. "If you value your life right now, you might want to turn and walk away. K? K." he didn't stop walking and tried to grab me but I grabbed his wrist and I flipped him over my shoulder. One of his friends tried punching me but I grabbed his hand and squeezed. His face was contorted. I dropped his hand then punched him in the face. He dropped down unconscious so I turned to his friends. They look scared. At first I thought that it was because of me. Until I turned around to see grant Jonas, nick and of course Zach._

_"Cammie are you okay?" I nod, and then I look at the group of guys again to only see them running away._

_"Why did you run away from me cam?" I looked up at Zach; I had to tell him the truth. But all of a sudden I was hit with a wave of nausea and I just ran to the cafe and to the ladies room._

_I spent twenty minutes in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes I heard someone come in to the bathroom._

_Time skip_

_I woke up in a bed. In a unfamiliar room. I don't know where I am. But the thing that I am worried about is, Why does my mouth taste gross? I slowly got up and looked around. Itwas definitely a boys room. There was a half eaten pizza in a box on the coffee table and a whole bunch of gaming systems and controllers and games all by this huge plasma tv. I looked by the window and saw photos. I walked over to them and I gasped. In all ten of the pictures there was one person in common. Zach. There were three photos of just me and him. One when me and him were dancing at the ball at Gallagher. He was looking at me and I was laughing. The second one was of when he dipped me in front of the whole school and kissed me. The third one was on our first day at the CIA. The picture was cut so it looked like we took the picture together._

I was brought out of my thoughts by seeing someone's shadow behind me. "Why was I brought here?" I heard him sigh. It was Zach I was sure of it.

"Because After I checked on you you were passed out in the bathroom at the restraunt. I don't know where your room is so I just brought you here." I nodded, it sounded plausible and I wasn't facing him to see if he was lying or not. "We need to talk about last night Cam." I again nodded.

"Yeah I know that we do."I turned to face him. "Why's you kiss me Zach?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his bed. We both sat down.

"Because ive been wanting to do that for a while."I smiled a little. "Why did you run away from me?"

"I ran because after the exchange I tried contacting you and all I got was my letters back and Joe saying that you didn't want to talk to me anymore. That I was just a fling. That I was just something for you to do while at Gallagher." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so I was almost sitting on his lap.

"You really tried contacting me?" I nodded.

ZACH POV

"You really tried contacting me?" She nodded. I smiled a little. "Well I did try for the first month or two but Joe said that you told him not to let me send anything." Then a thought came to me. Did joe just not want us together?

"So Joe stopped us from talking?"

"It looks like it." She hugged me.

"I need to go change I have classes to prepare for." I nodded and let her go. She kissed my check and left. I decided to shower and then go talk to Solomon. When I got to his office I heward screaming. I knocked on the door and the screaming stopped. The door opened and Cammie was about to walk out.

"You may be my stepfather but I cant stand you right now. You may have thought of it as a good idea but you didn't see how much of a wreck I was." She turned around and saw me. She tried to smile but then just shook her head and walked away. I went into Joes office and slammed the door.

"Ah Zach I see that you are here to yell at me also?" I shook my head and he looked surprised.

"I just want to know why you did it. Why would you want me and cammie to not be involved?" He sighed.

"Zach after she thought that you wouldn't talk to her she pushed herself. Middle of her junior year she went from the best in her class to the best in the entire school. During the summer she ran away from her grandparents and defeated the circle. If she hadn't of done that where would she be right now? I really wanted you guys to be together, you guys are great together, but you distract each other." He was right. She was my distraction and I was hers. I just abruptly left Joes office. I walked back to my room and flopped on the bed.

"He was right Zach." I jumped off my head and saw Cammie with a smirk on her face.

"Who was right?" I said playing dumb.

"I heard your whole conversation with Joe. I did push myself junior year. And you are my distraction." She laid down on my bed with her legs hanging off the edge. I laid down with her.

"You're my distraction. Ever since I met you." She cuddled up against me.

"Goode." We both just laid there for the rest of the day just talking and catching up. Thank god it was a Saturday.

**Short I know but I didn't want to have too many things in one chappie or it was shorten the story! So review.**

**What do you think TNT stands for? Anyguesses, either pm me or put it in a review. If you get it right or even close then I will send you a teaser of the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review!**

Cam pov

Me and Zach have plans tonight. I mean after everything that has happened to us and since it was Sunday we decided to have a date. Just Zach wont tell me where though. All he said to do was just dress up nicely. So that is what I am doing, well The girls are helping me. They made me wear a strapless red dress similar to the one that I wore in my sophomore year at the ball. They said that it would help set the mood. I wore red strappy high heels and my hair is in spirals around my shoulders and cascaded down to the middle of my back. I had silver and red eye makeup and red lipstick.

When Zach picked me up from my room he stood there breathless. "Cam you look wonderful." He said breathily. I smiled.

"You look okay." I said teasing him.

"Only okay?" I smirked at him and pull him in for a kiss. He kissed me back. It felt like I actually belonged in his arms, the way he held me made me almost melt inside.

"so you look a little better than okay. But just a little." He pecked my lips one last time. Then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls of Blackthorne. Some students were still roaming the halls while others were in the common rooms hanging out with there friends. The guys that saw me just stopped dead with their mouths open.

"Guys stop drooling!" Zach shouted and then he hit his forhead with the palm of his hand. After he shouted that with common room doors opened and the whole student body were oogling at me.

"If you are going to stare at me at least me spies about it! Gosh!" I stomped my foot like a little child and walked away with Zach in tow. The boys started whispering to each other. Great tomoorow I will have to deal with this. I looked at Zach and we both busted out laughing. We kept walking until we saw Joe by the front doors. We stopped dead and Joe saw us. His eyes bugged out at what I was waering but then he went back to having a passive face.

"That's what all the commotion is about. You take after your mother Cameron." Then his eyes widened at what he said. He Called me Cameron. Big mistake. I guess Zach noticed my anger and Joe's scarediness. Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the huge front doors and to a truck. Like a ford truck that looks brand new. He helped my into the passengers seat and then walked slowly over to the drivers side. He smiled when he looked at me. And then we got buckled then we were off.

**Okay so I know its not very long but im on a tight schedule with school starting soon. So this is all I could write. So if you have any question just put them ina review or pm me! And I still am taking guesses for the title of the story! **


End file.
